


Are You Obsessed?

by MorningStorm



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ass Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Nudity, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningStorm/pseuds/MorningStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really Smutty story about Bebe and Wendy. Takes place in the same universe as my other two smut stories "One Lonely Night" and "One Lovely Morning" but doesn't have as much fluff. Characters are aged to 18 in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Obsessed?

The school day was over. Bebe followed her friend Wendy in the hallways as they were walking out of school. They were going to go over to Wendy’s house to hang out like they usually did after school. Bebe couldn’t help but stare at Wendy’s ass as she walked and her long, straight black hair swayed with her hips. _Oh my god, there’s that feeling again. I want to fuck my best friend_ , Bebe thought to herself. Wendy turned around to say something to Bebe, but Bebe was too busy daydreaming.

“Bebe!” Wendy said loudly, snapping Bebe out of her daydream and getting her attention.

“Huh? What?” Bebe asked, sweating just slightly, hoping Wendy hadn’t noticed what she was doing.

“My parents aren’t home today,” Wendy winked ever so slightly at Bebe, who wasn’t even sure if it was an intentional wink.

When they got to Wendy’s house, they went up to Wendy’s room to hang out as usual. Usually they talked about girl stuff or played video games.

“Wow, Bebe, can you believe it?” Wendy began as the two of them took a seat on the side of her bed, “We’ve been friends since pre-school and now we’ll be graduating together in a month!”

“Yeah, it’s amazing,” Bebe said, “I’m glad we’re both going to the same college too.”

“Totally,” Wendy agreed before playfully bragging, “My graduation speech will be better than yours.”

“Hey!” Bebe laughed, “I don’t even get to give a speech. You’re the valedictorian.”

“I know,” Wendy laughed, “You still coulda tried to be salutatorian though.”

“Like I could ever beat Kyle,” Bebe replied, rolling her eyes, “But at least I’m an honor graduate.”

“Proud of you,” Wendy said sincerely to her friend before embracing her in a one-armed hug.

There was silence for a moment as Wendy and Bebe smiled warmly at each other. Then Wendy spoke up again.

“By the way, Bebe, why have you been staring at my ass so much lately?” Wendy asked.

“Um… I have?” Bebe said trying to feign confusion but then asked “You noticed?”

“Of course Bebe, you’ve been obsessed with ass in general for years, why should my ass be any different?” Wendy playfully pinched her blonde friend’s cheek. Bebe pulled away and blushed.

“Well, you’re a girl. I’m not sure if we’re… you know… like that,” Bebe said looking down and playing with her fingers.

“Heidi and Red are like that and they’re two of our best friends,” Wendy said, “Don’t overthink it. Have you ever felt attracted to me?”

“Yes!” Bebe blurted out, semi-unintentionally, “I mean… I wanted you, but I didn’t think it would be good to risk our friendship. I really-“ Wendy put a finger over Bebe’s mouth and shushed her. Then she grabbed Bebe’s face with both her hands and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Bebe was shocked at first but soon closed her eyes and began enjoying the kiss. Wendy ran her hand through Bebe’s curly blond hair and Bebe put her hands gently around Wendy’s waist.

After they were done with their first kiss, Wendy stood up directly in front of Bebe and looked down at her.

“Bebe. If you wanted me for so long…” Wendy began, “All you needed to do was ask. You know, I think you’re fucking hot too, I’m just better at being subtle when I check you out.”

Bebe blushed and looked away, but Wendy grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. Wendy didn’t waste any time. Before Bebe could say anything, she stripped off all her clothes faster than Bebe had ever seen anyone do before. Bebe was about to open her mouth to compliment Wendy on her beautiful body, but Wendy rushed into her arms and began kissing her passionately again, grinding against her body and moaning lustfully. Bebe put one hand on Wendy’s ass and ran her fingers through Wendy’s hair with the other. Now she was touching Wendy’s bare, naked body. It made her heart race with arousal.

Wendy pulled away from the kiss and looked at Bebe, examining the expression on her face. She could see that her friend was still a bit apprehensive, but also excited.

“Come on, Bebe, I know what you like,” Wendy teased.

Then Wendy embraced Bebe from the side, running a hand up and down her body before she softly, seductively spoke into Bebe’s ear, “Did I ever tell you how bad I want to suck your tits?”

“Oh God Wendy, make me yours!” Bebe exclaimed, “I want you so bad!”

Wendy removed Bebe’s sweater and bra, exposing her breasts, which were among the largest of all the girls her age in South Park. Wendy’s were fairly average in size, but still enough for Bebe to find attractive. Wendy removed Bebe’s shorts and panties and pushed her back onto the bed.

Bebe’s body fell freely onto the bed and she spread her body out to allow Wendy access to anything she wanted. Wendy crawled on top of her, positioned her face right in front of Bebe’s breasts, and began licking her nipples. Bebe moaned as Wendy progressed to sucking them, fitting her mouth over her nipples entirely.

“Wendy, that feels so good.”

Wendy cuddled herself against Bebe’s body and rested her head on Bebe’s breasts.

“Bebe, this feels so good.”

Wendy moved herself up to kiss Bebe again. Their bodies grinded against each other. Wendy kissed Bebe on the neck, causing her to moan as she hugged Wendy tight, feeling her long black hair and her smooth, pale skin. Wendy pulled out of the kiss and looked down at Bebe as she lay directly on top of her. She put two fingers in Bebe’s mouth and felt around.

“How would you like me to sit on your face?” Wendy asked with lust.

Bebe enthusiastically shook her head yes with Wendy’s fingers still in her mouth. Wendy took her fingers out of Bebe’s mouth, sat up, and placed it into her private area with a moan. Then she slowly lowered herself onto Bebe’s face, feeling Bebe’s tongue penetrate her just as she finished doing so. Wendy cried out passionately and pulled Bebe in deeper, holding onto her head with her hands. She moaned and nearly screamed when she reached orgasm.

Wendy laid back down on top of Bebe and kissed her again.

“Do you want me? Do you want more?” Wendy asked dominantly, her hair slightly disheveled as she was inches away from Bebe’s face, caressing her cheek and her curly blonde hair.

“Yes!” Bebe answered excitedly.

“Do you love my ass? Are you obsessed with it?!”

“Yes!”

Wendy got off of Bebe and got on all fours on the bed, with her ass facing Bebe.

“Then bury your face in it! Lick my asshole,” Wendy ordered.

Bebe approached shyly at first, but soon began kissing Wendy’s ass and feeling it with her hands. She eased her face into Wendy’s tight butt and inserted her tongue. Wendy moaned from the pleasure it brought her and grabbed Bebe’s head with her hand to push her in deeper. After a minute, Bebe pulled her head out.

“Stick your fingers in there,” Wendy said aggressively, “As deep as you fucking can.”

Bebe stuck a few of her fingers into Wendy’s perfect ass and made her moan again. Wendy moaned, grunted, and screamed as Bebe inserted more fingers and then her whole hand.

“Oh my god, Bebe!”

Bebe removed her hand and Wendy turned around to kiss her even more passionately than before.

“Spit in my mouth, please,” Wendy begged.

Bebe did as Wendy told.

“I love you,” Wendy said after swallowing her girlfriends spit.

“Then make me cum,” Bebe replied.

Wendy did as she was told as Bebe spread her legs. She fingered and licked Bebe to orgasm as she moaned and cried out Wendy’s name. After they were done, Wendy went up to give Bebe another kiss.

“Come on you filthy girl, let’s take a shower together,” Wendy said seductively.

“You wash me first,” Bebe said excitedly.

As she turned to head for the bathroom, Wendy gave her a playful smack on the ass.

“You have a pretty nice ass yourself,” Wendy said.


End file.
